


Maybe Christmas Perhaps, Means a Little Bit More

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [43]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, All I want for Christmas is my kids to get along, Christmas, Gen, Holidays, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: A look at how some of the heroes and villains celebrate he holiday season.
Relationships: darkstache
Series: Masks and Maladies [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Maybe Christmas Perhaps, Means a Little Bit More

Virgil huffed warm air into his hands, rubbing them together. He’d been standing a block from the Heroes’ base, outside in the cold for the past five minutes and his instincts were already telling him to go inside. The snow was falling and while the coat, gloves, and hat he had were good enough it was still freezing.

But he had a mission, one he knew the guy he was not going to just let him head back inside without saying a word.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Patton walking over to him, out of costume and bundled up like blue marshmallow.

“Hey, kiddo,” Patton smiled. “What are you doing out here? Party’s inside.”

Virge just leaned back against the lamppost, just staring at the Side that had walked up to him. “What the hell are you doing here? You’ve got to be freezing cold.”

“What do you mean?” Patton asked.

“Dee, I know it’s you,” Virgil told him. “Come on, focus on keeping yourself warm.”

_ “Patton” _ glared at him, but in the blink of an eye, Deceit was standing in front of him. To the villain’s credit he was wearing a coat and enough cold weather gear to make Virgil sweat even thinking about wearing it, but Virgil knew Deceit was cold blooded. The cold air was probably one bad gust from knocking him over.

“Well, Virgil, I’ve come to see if you’ve been arrested yet, or if you came to your senses,” Deceit announced, sounding as smug as he could be with his teeth chattering.

“You should be inside,” Virgil reminded smugly. “It’s almost in the 20’s out here.”

Deceit threw his arms up in exasperation, “You’re insufferable, I never should have come.”

“Thanks for the gift,” Virgil told him, gesturing to the new scarf he’d gotten on his birthday.

Deceit rolled his eyes, “I didn’t get you anything.”

Virgil smiled back, holding out a wrapped gift. “Sure, right.”

The Dark Side looked at it for a couple seconds before taking it and opening it. He just stared in surprise as he pulled out a yellow and black knit beanie and a scarf that looked like a snake. Deceit immediately noticed the part of the scarf around the neck was a heating pad.

“There,” Virgil stood up. “Now I didn’t get you anything either.”

Deceit was clearly speechless by it for a good while, but he put it on and then with a curt nod, left Virgil alone outside the base. “Have a good night Virgil,” he told him.

“Yeah Sergeant Slithers,” Virgil scoffed, calling after him.

Once Virgil was sure he was gone he shuttered, hurrying inside, “Ugh, it’s freezing, I thought I’d be out here forever.”

As soon as he walked in, he almost literally ran into the Host, and began to panic. He’d barely seen the guy since he helped free the town from Wilford. The Host had been like a specter that occasionally wandered out of his library and read books in random places of the base. It was a quality that Virgil actually understood, sitting or laying on the floor or other random places because he could.

“Ugh, hey, I was just getting some fresh air,” Virgil could already feel himself start to sweat.

“Anxiety should not worry himself, the Host didn’t notice anything,” the seer grinned.

“Right, bet you’re not going to hold it over my head either,” Virgil folded his arms defensively in front of him.

“Of course not, the Host cannot begrudge who Anxiety choses to give presents to,” the Host began walking back to the main area of the party. Virgil following behind him. “Not when he had to deliver a gift to someone that most of the heroes would find . . . rather unsavory.”

“So, what does that mean?” Virgil asked.

“To the Side known as Virgil? Nothing,” the Host turned his head to smile again at him.

When they walked back into the main area where some of the heroes were partying and talking. Other heroes were out spending time with their families. Chase, Mark, and Sean were out.

Virgil wound up with Eric and Marvin watching Muppet Christmas Carol and Nightmare before Christmas, eventually falling asleep on the couch, curled up.

While the heroes were at their base, Dark and Anti were glaring at each other in the Manor. They’d gotten into a physical fight and after calming down just a little bit, and were now giving each other death glares. Dark sitting in a chair across the room from Anti, who was scratching pictures into the wall, just to piss Dark off.

“Get your filthy hands off my walls,” Dark threatened.

“Or what?” Anti growled, his voice and form glitching. “Ye gonna come o’er here an’ make me.”

Dark stood up, his dark aura already curling around him.

Wilford appeared next to Dark with a wine glass and a bottle of wine, wrapping his free arm around the greyscale entity’s shoulder. “Darky, Darky, relax.”

“Don’t,” Dark spat at the crazed reporter.

Wil snapped his fingers of his free hand and the scratch marks on the wall disappeared, making Anti glare at Wil instead of Dark.

“Hey, I was workin’ on a masterpiece,” Anti stomped over.

“Hush,” Wilford dismissed, keeping himself between Anti and Dark. “We’re here to party, and if you can’t do that me and the kids will just have to do that without you.”

“He wouldn’t know how ta party if a good time bit ‘em in the ass,” Anti glared at Dark.

“Now, now,” Wil smiled, letting go of Dark so he could hand Anti a scotch glass he conjured up out of the Void for him. “Let’s relax. It’s the holidays and I want to have a good time.”

“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had,” Dark glared at Wilford as the report started to pour out a glass of wine for Dark.

Wilford leaned against him, holding up the glass. “You are going to have fun, even if it kills me.”

“Wil, you can’t die,” Dark rolled his eyes.

“So let’s start with the having fun, and less with the arguing,” Wilford smiled, leading them to Dark’s main office where Illinois was trying to tend to an already drunk Yandere. They moved from one area of the Manor to the other in a matter of seconds, the very space between them folding at Wil’s direction. “I bet you two don’t even remember why you were fighting in the first place.”

“I do,” Dark defended.

“Prick got me vaporized,” Anti scoffed.

“Yan, we were gone for an hour,” Dark demanded, stalking over to her, “how are you already this drunk?”

“Woo!” Yan cheered.

Dark crossed his arms and gave Illinois a stern, disapproving glower.

“Hey, she doesn’t listen to what I say either,” Illinois threw his hands up.

“Hey dad,” Yan smiled up at Dark.

The entity just glared at her, “I won’t bother, you’re drunk.”

“Relax,” Wilford drawled out. “Let her be.”

“Wil, I am the most powerful, wanted man in the country,” Dark spat. “She is a child.”

“No, they’re all adults,” Wil reminded. Bringing back up the glass up in front of Dark’s face, he smiled when Dark took it. “They’ve joined in on the family business. Let’s celebrate.”

“Keep these coming, and I’ll play along,” Anti motioned to the glass in his hands.

“Excellent,” Wilford grinned. “So let’s start the night by saying nice things about each other.”

“I hate ya, ye insufferable shitbag,” Anti told Dark.

“You’re a petulant child that I only allow to clutter up my life because Wil and my Lost Ones like you, for some horrible reason,” Dark agreed.

“Prolly ‘cause they got good taste,” Anti spat.

“That is my one failing in life,” Dark admitted. “Letting you live for long enough for Bim and the others to get attached.”

“Tough shite, Dark-osaurus,” Anti scoffed.

Wilford walked over and put his arms around both Dark and Anti. “Come on, boys, let’s be good sports about this.”

“Leggo ‘a me ye peppermint fook,” Anti shoved him off, making Wilford hug himself to Dark.

“Darky, I’m gonna get you drunk, and then you’re going to be Anti’s best friend,” Wilford promised.

Dark just glared at him, taking a cautious sip of his wine, clearly tasting it before swallowing it. He summoned up a chair for himself.

“Can you get him drunk?” Illinois asked, Yan half passed out in his lap. Illinois had a drink in his hands but had barely touched it.

“Illy, can you pick up my boyfriend, he doesn’t know where we live?” Yan mumbled into his leg.

Illinois rolled his eyes and shoved her off of him, rolling her onto the floor. “Quit drooling on my leg.”

“Well, I can sure try,” Wilford decided, answering Illinois’ question, and then picked up Yan like she was seven again. “Come on, Princess, you look like you need a nap.”

“I’m not tired,” Yan mumbled into his chest.

Smiling softly at her, Wil passed by Dark, kissing him on the top of his head. “I’ll go tuck her in, try not to get into too much trouble.”

Dark rolled his eyes but took another sip of his wine.

Anti waited until Wil was gone, “Yer lucky yah somehow got that pink dipshit ta like yah. Yah geratic mess of a skin thief.”

The wine glass cracked. “That is the exact opposite of what I do.”

Dark tipped back the rest of his wine, and was about to start another fight with Anti, when Bim walked in, looking around the room.

“Hey,” Bim tried to smile. “You guys started the party without me?”

“Wine’s good Bim,” Illinois told him. “You’re going to need it. Yan was out pregaming, so the rest of us joined in.”

“Oh,” Bim’s smile got a little more genuine. “Hey, Anti.”

“Hey, Junior,” Anti smiled back. “Tell the ol’ geezer he needs to lighten up before he busts a vein.”

“Bimmy boy,” Wilford cut in, suddenly appearing at Bim’s sides and slinging an arm around him. “There you are. What’s our poison for tonight?”

Bim smiled, “Well I’m going to need something to take the creepy edge off this room.”

“I’ve got just the thing,” Wilford grinned, laughing to himself as he pulled away.

The sudden lack of living warmth made Bim shiver, he reflexively looked around for Wil, the man was riffling through Dark’s liquor cabinet.

“Wil,” Dark sighed, dragging his free hand over his face. “You’re going to drop it all on the floor.”

“Nonsense,” Wil dismissed and tossed Anti a bottle of whiskey. Which, thankfully to Dark’s fraying nerves, Anti caught instead of just spitefully letting it crash onto the floor.

“I chose this,” Dark groaned, holding the wine glass with his aura so he could just bury his face in his hands. Anything to take his eyes off Wil. “I chose this  _ twice _ .”

Illinois just laughed, the bit of alcohol he’d already had starting to loosen his tongue. Bim would have joined in, except his eyes caught sight of something. Normally he didn’t go in Dark’s main office, sticking to Dark’s warehouse offices if he really had to talk to him about something.

It was a large portrait. The picture framed in a beautiful frame that read two names:  _ BARNUM DOOM _ .

Bim looked at the portrait, it was the oldest surviving picture of them. Dark in his favorite chair, an ankle propped out to the side on his other knee. A ten-year-old Bim kneeling in front of him with a huge smile. Wilford standing behind Dark’s chair in his best suit, a hand on Dark’s shoulder. Arthur with his metallic bat, and Illinois in a tweed suit, the cuffs with a bit of dirt and grass stains Dark hadn’t noticed at the time the picture was taken. Both Illinois and Arthur were standing on either side of Dark and Will. Yan with a billowing red skirt, and Kay with his favorite stuffed animal in his hands. Yancy to the other side of Kay with a huge smile on his face.

It startled Bim that Dark still had this. He’d figured that Dark would have had it thrown out when Kay and Arthur had left.

“Bim?” Dark called out softly, walking over to him.

“You still have it,” Bim voiced his shock out loud.

“Of course I do,” Dark answered. “Why would I have gotten rid of it?”

Bim found himself playing with his hands, “Cause they’re in it.”

Dark just looked at Bim, “The lost typically find their way back. Arthur and Kay will come back, it’s only a matter of pushing the right buttons.”

“Right,” Bim frowned.

Dark looked over and the ringing grew more shrill. “Wil! I was saving that!”

Wil had a bottle of wine in his hand, a goading smile on his face, already digging the cork out. “For what? The end of the world?”

As Wil and Dark argued, and Anti chimed in to egg Dark on, Bim just watched, Illinois close by. All the night dragged on the group calmed down. Dark and Anti entering a tepid truce. Bim and Illinois falling asleep somewhere around 2 A.M because they were still human enough to need it. Wil sitting in the middle of them with two of his boys resting their heads on his shoulders.

Dark and Anti were arguing, more of a disagreement this time, and he looked over at Wil. Wil smiled back. For the first time in years he felt safe. As if the chaos around them stopped for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Ages of the kids in the portrait:  
> -Arthur and Illinois: 12  
> -King and Yancy: 11  
> -Bim and Yan: 10  
>  With Arthur being the oldest and Yan being the baby of the group.


End file.
